Some Scars Just Don't Fade
by BaneBlight
Summary: They were both scarred. Both made promises that they couldn't keep. They had made too many sacrifices, and shed too many tears. They were the source of each other's joy and pain. But that didn't matter. No matter what the past held or what fate had in store for them, he would do whatever it would take to protect her. Because she was worth it. OCX Raven I suck at summaries.


Some Scars Just Don't Fade

Chapter 1

Better Late Than Never

She didn't know what was happening. Nor did she believe it to be real. But a voice somewhere in her mind told her to relax. Just take in the scenery. Relish the memory. Yes, that's what it was. An almost forgotten memory.

It was a beautiful, yet tiny garden that sported an quite a few vibrant flowers. It was a cloudless night, and in the middle of the garden, two young teenagers, at least fourteen years old each, we're sitting on the grass, pleasantly enjoying each other's company. The girl was wearing a simple white dress that reached to her ankles, while the boy wore something that resembled a tuxedo. Then suddenly, he got up from the bench and extended a rose to the girl.

"Care for a dance, mademoiselle? ", he asked innocently.

"You know I shouldn't ", the girl replied, instantaneously killing whatever atmosphere he had created.

"No, you shouldn't overly enjoy yourself. And given your moodiness and my dancing skills that shouldn't be a problem. ",came the response. The boy then gently picked her up to stand, and grabbed her hands, preparing for the dance.

She let out a mock sigh, "Do I have any say in the matter? "

The smile from the boy's face had vanished, "It is your last day here, I think both of us deserve some quality time. While the rest of the city is busy attending the festival, we should make the most of the moment. So, unless you're in agreement with me, you don't have any say in the matter." And the smile returned.

The girl was visibly upset upon being reminded of the fact that she would soon be leaving her home , but didn't say anything. She placed her chin on his shoulder, as they began to slowly dance in the moonlight. There was no music in the background, nor did they need any.

"Don't worry Raven, it may be your last day here on Azerath, but it sure isn't our last day together. No matter what happens, remember that I will come to you. I don't know how or when. But I will come, and together we will figure something out."

And with that, the girl abruptly stopped dancing and looked him directly in the eyes. Amethyst eyes locked on to his azure ones, and she knew he honestly meant what he had said. Before she could react, he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against her cheek. He pulled back to see her blushing.

"I know it all seems dark and hopeless. I feel the same way. This is like a nightmare. But if we don't lose hope, I promise we will eventually wake up."

Wake up.

Wake up, Raven.

Raven woke up in a cold sweat.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"

The Titans had been a team for little more than five years. What was first an unlikely acquaintance between a ragtag bunch of teenage superheroes blossomed into something so much more. They weren't just friends anymore, they were a family. Each one of them, had a dark history they sought to hide from the rest of the world. But through their struggles and trials as a team, they had learnt to trust and love one another. They would confide their deepest desires, their most cherished childhood memories, their darkest fears and their greatest ambitions.

That is,with the exception of one dark Titan. Raven was never one to open up and exclaim her thoughts. Never to let her teammates know what she thought,how she felt. Fortunately, her teammates didn't dwell much on the matter. They trusted her that much. This was evident from the fact that even after all these years, none of them new what her iconic mantra meant. They assumed that they were some magical words that allowed her to channel or call upon her powers. Considering her heritage, they also assumed that she was the only one who could do so.

Current circumstances were wrecking their theory.

The day began just as any other day on that April morning. All of the Titans had performed their daily routines to the letter. The early bird Robin, was the first to get up and carried on his hour long morning exercise that would have put even the most talented athlete to shame. He was later followed by Starfire, who began to whip something for breakfast as two Titans walked into the kitchen, ferociously debating the benefits of meat versus tofu. Raven remained in her room, meditating. And there was a golden rule at the tower; not to disturb Raven while she was meditating for the consequences could be severe. However, only three Titans paid heed to it.

And so, there she was alone in her room ,donning her favorite(and only) blue cloak while floating over her bed in an Indian sitting pose chanting her mantra.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

"Hey, Raven!" came a high pitched yell just outside her door followed by a swooshing sound. Beast Boy had kindly let himself in without worrying about trivial formalities such as knocking. Bemused, Raven turned towards him.

"Yes?", she asked in an almost bored tone.

"Starfire was just wondering if you'd want to have bacon for breakfast."

"It's a Saturday morning. Starfire knows that I'll just have some fruit and herbal tea today. Which begs the question, why are you here inside my room?", she asked in a monotone, only slightly emphasizing the word "inside".

"Just thought you might have had a change of heart, that's all.", he shrugged.

And with saying that he turned on his heels and left, before she could start bashing him with sarcasm. As soon as he exited, Raven let out a small sigh. The green Titan had knack for finding the least perfect moment to interrupt her meditation. No matter when she would begin, or how many times she would meditate, he would find the most irritating moment to disturb her.

For now, Beast Boy had completed his first Saturday morning task. Now he would go to the kitchen and restart the old 'tofu-meat' dispute. There would be raised voices outside her room until Robin would silence them and then everyone would begin breakfast. And since it was a weekend, Starfire was going to ask Robin if they could all go out and catch the latest movie(it was her one of ways of understanding Earth customs). Beast Boy and Cyborg would join in, and Robin would begin his speech about how they as heroes had a duty to always remain vigilant and alert. Then Starfire would make the "face", the one that could melt even Mammoth's heart and Robin would finally cave in to their demands.

Raven ended her meditation by stretching her back as he gently lowered herself into her bed. She moved towards her mirror, fixed her hair and adjusted her hood. Taking in a deep breath, she braced herself as she left her fortress of solitude. As soon as she left, she found all the other Titans standing outside her room. She decided to let them down gently.

"No", she said in a monotone.

"No, what?", asked their fearless leader. "We haven't said anything yet."

"You were all standing in front of my room to ask me if I would like to go to the movies with you. As much as I appreciate the thought, I don't want to go. "

" How... How did you know?". His voice betrayed both his surprise and disappointment.

"Although it helps, I don't need to be an empath to know exactly what you are about to do. Seriously, Robin, you're all dangerously predictable. Now if anyone needs me, I'll be at the roof." And with that she flew straight up and phased through the ceiling.

"Well, that was a letdown. ", said Beast Boy ,breaking the awkward silence that was forming.

"At least we tried. ", declared Cyborg. The other two male Titans nodded in agreement. Starfire was visibly upset, she couldn't understand why friend Raven would always refute their attempts of bonding and friendship. She knew that her friend was different, euphemistically speaking, but she shouldn't spend all her time alone. No matter how strong she was, she couldn't keep the 'lone wolf' act up for long.

Raven stood at the roof of the giant consonant, attending to her bonsai trees. She had about a dozen, including one in her room. In her youth, she was told that tending to bonsai trees brought the person peace and satisfaction, taught them responsibility and that all good things come to those who work for it. Raven didn't quite agree with that. Even after all these years, she saw them as nothing more than tiny-pain-in-the-ass-plants that needed extra attention and time from their owners. But tending to those dwarf-like trees did prevent her from losing herself to her thoughts and kept her mind occupied ,which was pretty important for her. She smiled a little, thinking about what she was told about bonsai. Her mother did spin the craziest lies to entertain her daughter.

She had just begun plucking her first tree when she felt it.

At first she didn't know what it was. On red aler, she quickly looked around but her eyes couldn't find anything. But she could still 'feel' something. Something powerful and dangerous. And whatever it was, it was near. And getting closer.

She took out her communicator but before she could dial for help, she felt a force like a speeding bus hit her on her back. The next thing she knew was that she was pinned down on the ground. Before she could react, she cried out in agony as she felt a piercing pain in her back, as if someone impaling her with a white hot poker. Screaming out in pain and for help, she used every ounce of her will and energy to push the emergency button on her communicator. As she did so, she felt the pain increase tenfold, screamed out as much as her lungs allowed her and passed out.

In a matter of seconds, the rest of the team arrived at the roof. What they saw horrified and frightened them to no end. It wasn't seeing Raven pinned to the ground, nor was it the gushing wound on her back that created a crimson fountain. It was her attacker.

The Titans had no idea what it was the only thing they knew was that that "creature" was not naturally from this world. It looked like a wolf but it was as large as a minivan. Its spiky mane ran around its head and neck. This along with its giant serpentine tail and dagger like claws gave the impression that it was from a horror film. As soon as the Titans came, it looked up at them, it's yellow eyes narrowing. Before they could react, it opened its bloody mouth, revealing its blood stained teeth and forked tongue and let out a terrifyingly powerful, deafening sonic roar. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg quickly dodged the mighty howl, but Beast Boy was far too stunned by the scene. He couldn't react fast enough, and before he knew it he was swept of his feet and propelled off the roof. The other Titans brought themselves into their fighting stances and readied their weapons. As they launched their offensive against the demonic canine, they noticed that its ears shifted, as if picking up unexpected movement. That's when they heard it.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"

A powerful black bolt materialized from behind the monster and exploded, propelling the monster directly towards the elevator, denting the steel door. The explosion created a cloud of smoke and debris that temporarily blinded the Titans. As they tried to put together what had happened, a tall silhouette emerged from the smoke.

It was a man wearing a black hooded cloak that reached to his knees. The shadow of his hood concealed his face, but even then through the dissipating smoke the could see his glowing red eyes. Although his cloak hid most of his attire, his black armored gloves and boots were visible. He calmly walked towards the creature, his eyes still crimson. The remaining three conscious Titans had a million questions going through their minds. Robin was able to put one into words.

"Who are you?",he questioned in his most demanding voice possible. The stranger, who was still walking towards the creature, stopped upon hearing the question. In a controlled, calm and metallic tone he replied, "She needs medical attention; take her to the infirmary.", while pointing towards Raven. He clearly didn't care much about Robin's question.

Robin was about to protest for not receiving an adequate answer, until he followed the stranger's finger towards Raven's motionless body lying on the ground, her wound still gushing blood.

"Cyborg, take her to the infirmary, now!", he ordered. The mechanical Titan didn't need to be told twice. He dashed towards Raven, gingerly picked her up and ran towards to the stairs and disappeared. The stairs were adjacent to the elevator. The dazed monster was attempting to get up on all four when they crossed it. It spotted an opportunity, and shifted its weight onto its hind legs, readying itself to leap towards its prey. Before it could do so, Robin threw a birdarang, hitting it on its snout. The monster shifted it's gaze towards its distracters and roared in fury, clearly angered for letting his prey get away.

Cyborg had already vanished into the stairwell. The monster seemed to realize that it could not resume hunting it's original prey until it had dealt with the pests. It took one step towards them. As soon as it had done so, the stranger stepped in front of Robin, extended his right hand towards the beast and exclaimed "Qalteb!". A small blue spark materialized right above its spine, and the monster immediately began to howl in agony as its hair spontaneously combust in a pure blue flame. The flames didn't last long, and vanished the next second. Enraged by this treatment, the monster tried to let out another mighty roar. It had only opened its mouth when it again heard the incantation "Qalteb!". Once again it's fur and mane caught fire. However, this time the flames did not die out and continued to consume the beast. It cried out like a mad dog, it's howl almost deafening the other occupants of the roof. The two remaining Titans could literally see the flesh melting and smoldering off the creature. It's incessant howls of agony could not move it's torturer. It started to roll over in an attempt to snuff out the flames. It's efforts were in vain, as the more it moved and struggled, the hotter the flame burned. The monster continued to cry out in pure agony, and was slowly losing its strength and will to carry on.

Robin and Starfire looked on in pure horror. They knew they were dealing with a creature that mercilessly and viciously attacked their friend. But no sentient being should have to endure what it was going through.

"Please, Stranger person, stop hurting the Beast.", pleaded Starfire. The stranger was still consumed in roasting the wolf. Without turning around, he said," Why? Do you feel pity for it? Don't waste your emotions on a creature that has neither a soul nor a conscience. " He said this in a monotone, completely devoid of any emotion or empathy.

By now, the monster's fur had been burnt off. It's red skin looked almost purple through the azure blaze. Whatever strength and will it previously had, had deserted it. Its mighty roars had been replaced by pathetic whimpers, its serpentine yellow eyes wide open attempting to find even a wisp of mercy.

Starfire had had enough. The wolf may have viciously attacked her friend, but the Titans drew the line at torturing and killing. Anger flowed through her, her eyes began to glow emerald as her balled fists readied her starbolts.

"I will not ask again, Stranger. Release the beast from your torture. You have no right to inflict such a harm on any creature. "

Starfire pulled back her arm to fire a starbolt. Before Robin could stop her, the cloaked man ushered the flames by a swipe of a hand and brought relief to his victim. Then, he casually walked towards the beast. The Titans were unsure whether he had obeyed Starfire's demand or was simply functioning as he saw fit.

He stopped when he was at the monster's paws. With its fur burnt to oblivion,the wolf's red burnt skin gave it a striking resemblance to a hairless cat. The stranger took out his gloved hands from his cloak and began to tinker with the armor, as if taunting the beast who meanwhile struggled to breathe and decided to waste no more of his energy.

"You're time in the world is at its end. However, I can keep you here just a little longer, if I wish. And if you don't give me an adequate answer, I will be forced to prolong our little engagement. I honestly haven't had this much fun in ages." He then bent down to eye level and grabbed the back of the beast's left ear. His calm monotone had suddenly disappeared as he yelled at the creature, in an almost feral tone.

"Who sent you? Give me a name."

The monster spent what little energy it had in turning it's eyes towards its enemy. As Starfire and Robin moved closer to hear them better, it spoke in a deep, yet clear demonic tone without moving it's jaw.

"Things are already in motion, murderer's son. Not even you nor your lord can prevent them. At best you can delay the inevitable. As for your pathetic little threat, I'd rather spend a millennium in your torture then betray my master. So do what you would to me. "

The hooded man clenched his jaw as he tried to hold back his anger. Although he tried to conceal his reaction, his eyes betrayed him. The Titans couldn't see them, but for a split second, the red glare had vanished from the stranger's eyes. It was replaced by a pair of azure blue eyes. Eyes that showed fear, anxiety and defeat. He had just regained his composure that the beast began to laugh tauntingly, as if it had won.

The Stranger stood up straight and turned around, breaking eye contact with the creature. As he walked past the Titans, he heard the beast say,

"They will send more, but you already knew that didn't you? " And with that, it burst into a maniacal laughter again, finding some twisted pleasure in denying the man of the information he sought.

The Stranger stopped in his tracks. His voice had regained it's former calm, yet terror invoking tone as he slowly replied.

"I am counting on it.", he had only uttered the words, when he suddenly turned around. He quickly threw away his cloak, revealing his chest plated armor. With his new found room to move his arms, he extended his hands to his sides as they filled with dark energy. In a fluid motion, he brought them back in front of himself in a clapping pose. A powerful black thunder bolt was released from the point of contact between his hands. With light-like speed, it narrowly dodged the Titans and moved on towards the laughing hound. As is struck it's target, it exploded in a black cloud with such a force that Cyborg felt the tremors inside the tower. The smoke quickly dissipated and there was no sign of the hellhound. No ash, no fur. Just the lingering ghost of its laughter.

The stranger then walked back without making eye contact with either Titan. He picked up his cloak and in a fluid motion put it back on and adjusted the hood. After muttering an incantation, a black circle spiraled into existence beneath his feet. As he descended down the portal, he said to the Titans,

"Attend to your friend. I'll be back soon enough. "

And then he disappeared into the manhole sized portal. Starfire and Robin just stood there, stunned. Considering everything that had occurred in the past fifteen minutes, they couldn't be grudged that. But they weren't just stunned, the two brave heroes were scared out of their wits. It wasn't the monster's howl, not the stranger's power, nor the conversation between them. It was the stranger's armor. To be more specific, the insignia on his armor. To the untrained eye, it looked like stylish number five, maybe even an S. But they knew what it was from experience.

It was the mark of Scath. The mark that brought down many a sleepless nights to the tower. The mark that Slade had on his forehead when he came back from the dead. When he served Trigon the Terrible.

They just stood there. Not a sane thought had crossed their minds until a green hawk landed in front of them and morphed into a familiar face. That brought them back to reality. Before Beast Boy could inquire as to what had happened, Robin declared that they should check up on Raven first. Then they'll have a team meeting. They needed to figure out what was going on and why. As they descended down the stairs, Robin kept thinking about what the wolf-like animal had said.

"They will send more."

He may not have yet understood what was going on, but one thing was clear. This was only the beginning.

So there you have it, Chapter 1. I know it was kinda dry and boring, but I hope you were able to bear through it. The coming chapters will be better, or so I hope. Not sure when I'll post the next chapter. Anyway, hope you don't feel like your time was wasted here. Before you go, please add your reviews. Any errors you spotted, questions, tips, criticisms, even flames, are all welcome. Whether you loved it, hated it, don't know or feel indifferent, let me know. They always cheer a writer up.

Have a pleasant day.


End file.
